Science Unfair
February 25, 2012 June 17, 2012 July 2, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286#episode-350641 May 24, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/1000009172843,idp.html YouTube: January 17, 2014 |la = November 8, 2011 |sp = February 22, 2012 March 5, 2012 |previous = Agent Alpha One |next = Fred's Close Shave}} Synopsis Fred decides to transform Friday to participate in the science contest. Plot Morning at school, Friday wonders why there were students bringing weird things to school. Out of curiosity, he asks Fred without an answer and he suddenly asks Wally about the bread and baloney. Thinking it was Fred who asked, he exclaims that it's for the school's science fair and he's going to prove scientifically that eating lunch makes him sleepy, then Braianna arrives with a quick question and enters the building without a response. Later at the hallways, Fred was also curious and asks Braianna of her unusual arrival and her carrying a rocket. Brains responds with the same answer as Wally's. Fred had no idea that there was a science fair and Brains responds that there were posters about it everywhere, Fred could not believe it and admits that he didn't read any of it. At Mr. Tonsils's class, Mr. Tonsils announces to the participants of the school's science fair should report to the gymnasium now. Almost everyone left the classroom with Fred the only one left, Mr. Tonsils also makes a second announcement to the non-participants that they are to read a book pages 50-700. Fred couldn't do it and quickly makes an excuse to withdraw from the class. At the gymnasium, Fred checks on the other student's projects and Braianna was setting up her miniature rocket, but Fred sends it flying, ruining Francina's hair and forcing Braianna to make another. Braianna is determined to win the first prize (a face-to-face meeting with Caribou Caruthers), Fred and Friday had no idea of who Caribou Caruthers is, so Friday checks his data banks and reveals that he's a sponsor of the Thermonuke juice which put Fred's interest on participating. Braianna thinks that Fred entering the science fair is funny and inadvertently gives Fred the idea of using Friday. Outside the gymnasium, Fred and Friday thinks of a transformation project to enter, Friday quickly suggests of being a metal slicer, Fred however wants a transformation that a judge would want to see. Later again in the gymnasium, Principal Darling introduces the school science fair's judge, who is from the International Space Agency: Air Admiral Chuck Mac. Chuck Mac then makes a quick speech to the participants and checks on every participants' projects. Seems none of them was to his interest until he checks on Fred's "invention." His invention: the soda-glove (Friday) that is onto the Admiral's tastes. Later, the students gather for announcement of the winner. Chuck Mac announces that the winner is Fred and his soda-glove beating everyone else's projects even Braianna's vaporized potato project. The Admiral then takes Fred with him and takes a ride to the International Space Agency. Believing that Fred is a scientific genius, he then explains the reality of the face-to-face meeting that it's part of a mission to meet-and-rescue Caruthers and the star cruiser that is currently stuck in orbit and right in the pathway of two speeding bodies: a comet and Braiannna's miniature rocket. At the underground space launch, Fred is launched into space to Caruthers's star cruiser. Friday out of the hand of the admiral, escapes and informs Brains of what happened to Fred, she then hacked into mainframe of International Space Agency to help Fred and Caruthers to save themselves. Caruthers then admitted that there was bottle cap inside the engine and he can't reach it because his arm was too big to fit in and leaves Fred to do it. Wearing an astronaut suit, Fred quickly removes the bottle cap and saving the both of them and the star cruiser. Later back on Earth at Fred's house, he and his friends are on the roof, drinking Thermonuke juice and burping fire. While at the other side of the roof were Braianna and Caruthers, Caruthers talking and remembering about the gases of Jupiter. Characters Major Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday *Caribou Caruthers *Chuck Mac Minor Characters *Mort *Wally K *Nora *Sara *Annie *Thomas *Sir Percival *Eddie *Other unnamed students *Mr. Tonsils *Mr. Fractal *Principal Darling *Unnamed civilians Cameos *Sorrow *Corky *Francina *Holly Trivia *First appearance of Caribou Caruthers, Chuck Mac and Mr. Tonsils. *There is poster of the Science Fair attached to Fred's back, which is unknown on how it got there. *This chapter reveals that Brains has a College Degree in Electronics Engineering, Robotics, Chemistry, Nanotechnology, and Gymnastics. The title lets you do gymnastics stunts that she does in her missions. *When Principal Darling introduced Air Admiral Chuck Mac to the students, only Braianna and Wally K saluted. *Friday suggested to be a "metal slicer" and imagined slicing Egghead's ship. *In the French version, Fred is recognized as a cosmonaut, not an astronaut. *Fred wears the same space suit from the Mom Bot episode. References es:Fred Astronauta Category:Season 1